


久しぶり (Long time no See)

by Jaeger666



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, My First Work, Smut, Sudden confession, bitter love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger666/pseuds/Jaeger666
Summary: Hello this is my first ever fanfic so please don’t mind any bad grammar and weird details. Anyway I hope to make more in the future and plan on updating this every two days (might have cliff hangers)





	1. Chapter 1

He wakes up jolting up from his bed as if he had heard someone knock while yelling

“AYATO! If you don’t hurry up then the bus is going to leave you again!” says his so called guarding Touka kirishima

He looks at him self in the mirror in front of him trying to remember what happend last night with him and his “friends” . Ayato kirishima also known as BLACK RABBIT around his school was known for his way of partying. He smoked weed and drank alcohol, he even slept with 3 girls every day at the bathrooms of these parties. If he was luck he would sleep with 5.

“Uugh!” he grown in discomfort he walks out of his room without a shirt and sits down do tie his shoe

“Aren’t you going to put a shirt on?” his sister teases..” or do I have to teach you how to put one on again?”

“Stupid Aneki I’m fine I’ll put it on as I walk out. Anyway do you mind if I get to school I bit late my head is killing me.” he says with plea

“ no way it’s your fault for going out with your so called friends” touka exclaimes

“Look who’s talking if I recall you weren’t a saint either in high school.” Ayato says lazily

“Oh well just get going or your going to be late again this week.” she says this as she walks him to the door “Bye baka ayato”

Fast forward to 8:17am Ayato arrives at school barely making it to his literature class.

“Mr.Krishima late to my class 3 times this week! If you show up late once mo-“ we was cut of by the noise of ayato kicking his feet up on the table. “Whatever. Just keep teaching class Enji!” Ayato yawns his name

Not 5 minutes later the principal Kuzen Yoshimura walks in and after follows a girl no taller then 5’6 with hazel colored hair not showing her face just yet. Yoshimura leaves the class and Enji Kim’s says “Okay class today we have anew student joining anteiku high so if you will ..... please introduce yourself!”

Ayato looking at this girl with his dark blue wide eyes and knows exactly who she is.

“Hello, my name is Hinami Fueguchi! I just transferred from Aogiri high school in the 13 ward! It’s nice to meet you all!” She says happily making the boys tell one another that she’s cute to cute to come from a school like that.

“Alright. I’m sorry but the only available seat we have right now is next to ayato so if you may can you sit next to him?” Koma practically pleaded to hinami She jolted as if she had been hit with a cold breeze to her back suddenly when she turned to look she made eye contact with the one person she really didn’t want to see here. “Um.. ok” she says a little shook

As she started walking closer to him she noticed that he kept observing her body HE WAS CHECKING HER OUT! She felt her face instantly flush as if she had a fever and evaded his gaze. When she sat down she noticed a familiar smell it was coffee. She wanted to look at him but couldn’t she was to nervous.

As class went on Koma said “Ok class we have a two man project you team member is the person who you sit with. The project must be based on the medieval times. It will be do next Friday! Class dismissed!” “Oh god! Why him/her” they both thought As everyone left the class the only ones left were Ayato and Hinami.

They both stayed quiet until hinami broke it “L-Long time no see Ayato!” she says with a sincere smile.

“Why the hell did you come back?” he says “ I thought you left cuz of your parents?”

“I-“ she was cut of as a group of four rebellious looking guys and 3 cheap looking girls

“Yo!” Said the Naki “Watcha doing still in class? We have a party to get ready for”

“Hold on you jackass! I was just about to get going.” He says cautiously

“Oh and who is this babe? She looks new is she the on of the girls your gonna fuck today?” He says positively

“Fuck?” What does this guys mean?” Hinami thinks looking at the bunch

“Like he’ll i would! Let’s go!” Ayato says demandingly

One of the bunch Akira mado turns and looks at hinami “ I’ll see you around cutie!” With a menacing tone

“I-I just wanted to talk to you.” she thinks as he walks without looking back

To be continued


	2. Train Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and make this one longer I thought the other one was longer because I was using a big format on my computer anyway continue

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon.After some struggling he managed to break free from Naki and was heading home. As he saw the train approach he noticed a small familiar figure running to reach the train. It was Hinami she was sweaty and yet she didn’t smell bad, she smelled more like Sakura flowers.

As she made he way into the closing doors of the train she fell on the floor by the sudden movement of the train. You would think she would fall to the side but in her attempt to try and balance herself she fell forward onto the  _Black Rabbit_ **~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~himself Ayato Kirishima.

As he kept his eyes locked on her she said agitated “ U-Um I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-“ she was cut short by the shock that he wasn’t fighting back.

In her attempt to get up she laid her hand on his chest and felt his broad abs and she could even tell which part of his chest area was more toned out.

”um are you gonna keep feeling my body or are you gonna get up.” He said this as he avoided her face trying to cover the crimson color of his cheeks.

When they got up they both looked at each other dumbfounded and look away immediately covering the blush in there faces. 

“Um about earlier from what Naki said.. I’m so-sorry. “ he said this trying to fight back the urge to embrace her 

“it’s ok! It isn’t much of a problem!” She said showing him a smile that made him feel his own ears boiling. 

When hinami crouched down to pick up her literature book she remembered there project that they were partnered to do together.

”Ah!” She yelled in shock

”Wha-what’s wrong!” He said concerned 

“I just remembered that we have a project th-that we have to do together!” She said this giving it a thought choosing her words wisely

”I-if you want maybe we can go study and start our project at the library next week!” She said shyly

he thought and responded irritated “If it’s the one by Re: then sure if not then no chance in-hell.”

H- “Alright then how about this Saturday or maybe Sunday?”  

A- “Both days are fine maybe we can do both so that we can progress a little?”

H-“Sure! Ah why don’t we share our numbers so we can work on this through the phone!” 

A- “Sure.” 

After exchanging numbers they both checked the time and realized it was already 6:13pm 

“Um where do you get off at?” Hinami asked almost immediately regretting it 

“I get of at Xth street. What about you?” He asked noticing her slight flinch

”um also Xth street.” She said almost whispering it 

10 minutes had past and they were still a good 45 minutes away from there stop. Ayato knew that around this hour the train usually got packed but didn’t think much of it. As the train slowly stopped they both noticed the wave of people rushing into the train pushing them two against the other side of the train. It took them a few moments to realize that they were pushed against each other practically hugging each other. For a moment they looked at each other almost realizing they looked like a couple with that type of skin to skin contact they had going on. 

As the train started moving Ayato felt something soft against his broad chest it was his sweet childhood friends big breast pushing against his. In his attempt to try and wiggle out of there ridiculous situation he felt her voice barely audible tingle

”Mnh.” Hinami moaned with the fact that she felt Ayatos knee rub against her lady area

”Crap!Crap!Crap! What the hell is happening right now! This isn’t real! It better not be!” He practicaly yelled at himself in his brain in attempt to push away any dirty thoughts

Not even 7 minutes passed when they started passing through the 20 ward were the tracks were always bumpy.As they started passing that area the jump from the train made Ayato spring up and run Hinami with his knee.

”Aah!” She moaned bitting her lip feeling embarrassed. 

She realized that she had just done was suicide but as she picked her flushed face up she realized Ayato had been looking at her the whole time with a tomato colored face. She thought that if she died she would mind dying in his arms so she did the unthinkable. She got closer and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder

(Ayato is 6’2 so she couldn’t reach his shoulder)

After they both arrived to there stop they both tu she’s out and turned away from each other not mentioning anything. 

H-“Um I’m sorry I didn’t try to make you feel uncomfortable like that. I-I mean I didn’t lean against you on purpose b-“ she was cut off

A-“It’s fine. It wasn’t your fault. I also climbed to you.So sorry.” He recalled that he gave in and laid his chin against her head.

A-“Anyway it’s getting pretty late I’ll walk you home since we live close I guess.”

H-“S-Sure!” She Sadie beaming with a smile 

As they arrived at Hinamis house that was actually five houses away from Ayatos he asked her

A-“if your free this Saturday then maybe you can come this party with me or whatever.” He said this with his laid back tone yet he was hoping she would say yes

H-“ Sure I mean I never really been to a party so,Sure! I’ll go. So that means we’ll study Sunday then.” 

A-“Yeah. I’ll semd you the address when I get home but make sure to answer me when you receive it so I know it ain’t no bot!” 

H-“Alright I will well then goodnight!” She said with a sincere smile

A-“See ya tomorrow at 6 then. Bye Hina!”

as he walked away and she entered her home she yelled like she never had before. The fact that he called by that name after 5 years of not seeing each other hit her like a train wreck. She walked into her room and as she reached for her phone she say a Name starting with and A

From: Ayato Krishima 8:01pm

  XXth Street in the 20th ward it’s a White House. I’ll see you at 6 tomorrow g’night Hina.

As she replied she died at the fact that she longed to be with him to actually talk to him in over 5 years of separation 

From Hinami Fueguchi 8:03pm

  Alright. I look forward to seeing you at this party! 😊 goodnight Mr.Black Rabbit 

  

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and post 5 times this week so please enjoy leave a comment if you want any other ayahina stories


	3. Wrong turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the end for update schedule

It was Saturday in the morning.The only thing you can here from Hinami’s room is clothe dropping to the floor the the bathroom water that has been running for 5 minutes. It was the day of the party Ayato invited her to and she was trying to find clothe to wear. Last night she received a message from Ayato

From Ayato Kirishima 2.47am 

  Make sure to not dress to formal. No fancy dresses or shoes being casual clothe that you would wear around your house or when you go out with friends.

How could she find clothe like that if all she had were literally dresses skirts and blouses.Shoes weren’t a problem but here clothes were. It made her realize she needed to go shopping soon.After a few hours of struggling to find a decent pair of clothing she found her old rebellious clothe from when she was 15. It was a pair of ripped jeans the fit around her ankles like sweatpants and a black skin tight shirt the exposed her from the shoulders to the tips of her fingers. 

“If I where this then I’ll look even more out of place then what I do now.” For a moment she tried to figure out how she should combine any of the two with something else. After struggling for almost an hour she found it. It was her old navy blue skirt the reached up to her knees. When she tried it on she realized that the length had shorten since she had grown a tiny bit. I idea popped into her head but as she took plan into action she started reconsidering it.

    To Ayato Kirishima 9:34am 

    Um are you awake? If you are then can you do me a favor and tell me your honest opinion about this outfit?

        Picture msg sent pdf.39

Ayatos point of view 

Ayato was doing his regular morning routine working out in his room. As always he kept his beats on so that he can do use instead of having to hear his sister nag at him. Since having his beats in aloud him to hear a message notification he was shocked as a sudden beep~ rang through his ears. As he approached his phone to see the message he realized it was from his dear old friend Hinami. He almost immediately opened the message and saw a picture of her wearing a skirt that had to be illegal to wear for someone her age and a black skin tight top that showed ever curve from her waist up the her pale skin.

To Hinami Fueguchi  9.37am

  That outfit looks to damn good on you. If you have and sort of black shoes to match the get-up then you’re set. Make sure to bring a jacket cuz it gets cold at night.

Back to Hinami 

After having a nice looong shower she deserved she ate, read her favorite manga, and when time reached 3pm she decided to do her hair the day way she always did but this time adding a rabbit clip on that she had bought while she was in the 13th ward.

She decided to change at 4:30pm and start heading to the train. Before she left she checked the weather and decided to leave her jacket since the lower would be 74 degrees. Little did she know that would change this. She decided to text Ayato when she got off the bus so he could know where she was.

To Ayato 

Ayato had just arrived at Naki’s House to find it smelling like weed. He say Naki sitting with Miza, Akira, and Amon.

”Yo Ayato! Didn’t think you would show up so early. Did you come here to smoke before the party started?” Naki asked Ayato with a weird derpy looking face

”You really are just a half assed bastard! If you were gonna smoke you should have waited for the party to start!” Ayato said as if Naki had broken there bro code.

”Anyway little rabbit! I have at least 6 girls who are showing up today that say they wanna fuck you! How ‘bout it do you want to?” Naki asked with a tone as if he already expected a yes

For a moment Ayato thought to himself that Hinami was going to show up and his plan was to hang out and catch up with her. Who knows maybe he might have kissed her.

“What’s wring is the famous Black Rabbit who is known for banging girls and doing drugs backing out on SIX GIRLS? You got to be kidding me. Do you have a crush on the girl from the other day?” Akira said this with a smirk on her face

In the back of his head all Ayato would think about since he say Hinami again was her smile, her touch, her smell, and her body. But even if he did like her he had to refuse to her that he liked Hinami 

“Alright Naki fine tell 4 of those girls that I’m doing them tonight!” He said proudly while he felt guilty in his mind

back to Hinami 

She had finally arrived at the house. Before she can approach it any further she decided to let Ayato know just incase

To Ayato Kirishima 6.03pm

  Hey Ayato! I just got here and I’m kind of nervous do you mind coming outside just to be safe please?

She waited for almost 10 minutes but she got no respond. She decided to suck it up and waltz into the party. At first she didn’t mind the smell because after all she knew what was going to happen at a sketchy party like this. As she walked around a familiar face approached her. It was known other then Takizawa her friend that he met in middle school.

T-“ Yo Hinami whatcha doing here?”

H-“Nothing I was looking for Ayato but I guess he hasn’t gotten here yet.” 

T-“Oh he’s here alright just wait and he’ll eventually come out!”

”And when he does you’ll regret choosing him over me little Hina!” He thought to himself

T-“well I’m going to get a drink so I’ll see you around!”

H-“Yea we’ll see ya!”

almost 30 minutes passed and there was still no sign of Ayato showing anytime soon. She heard a sudden screech and looked to the direction to find Naki pointing at someone rather familiar. It was Ayato and from the distance she could tell what he had been doing as he walked down the stairs followed by two girls no older then her. 

N-“Give it up to my man Ayato!”

A-“knock it off.” 

N-“come on man! Here go get a drink and clean your self your sweating like a pig!”

Hinami speechless at that moment knew what Ayato had done with those two girls. She could tell from the distance that he had sex with them by the way he was sweating. He even noticed three hickeys being exposed through his unbuttoned shirt. As Ayato walked to go get a drink he noticed her. He noticed Hinami. Almost immediately he knew. He knew what she had seen and what she had heard of the legendary Black Rabbit. Hinami felt it in her throat that if she attempted to speak that her voice would crack due to her trying to hold back her tears. Ayato called her name out in a “soothing” way that sounded dead to her

A-“Hinami. What time did you get here?”

H-“...” 

A-“Hina I... you heard Naki and you saw me right.”

H- she nodded trying to hold back a the load of tears piling up.

A-“I’m so-“ He was cut of by a sudden strike to his face “ow Hina-“

H-“DONT y’all to me anymore. Please don’t say my name anymore. Was I just a toy to you. An. OBJECT?” She said this noticing that all the tears she had held back came flowing out.

hinami looked up at Ayato to meet his dumbfounded gaze. She felt her cheeks flush a lot more but that only made her angrier. 

H-“I’m going home.”

she turned around only to be pushed back by AKIRA MADO

AM-“ aww what’s wrong did sweet old Hina get her feelings hurt!” She said this laughing

H-“Move Akira. I’m leaving.”

hinami and Akira use to be friends but one day that all changed when both there parents died in the same car crash.

AM-“ Amd what if I refuse to move. What will you do go to your mommy and daddy to cry.” Akira laughed at Hinami louder to try and make her cry more as well as pushed her to the point were she bumped into Ayato 

H-“fine if that’s how it is.” She said this with a steady voice and what she did next shooed everyone 

Hinami pushes Akira and then sucker punched her in her face and stomach. After she tripped her and put Akira in a head lock leaving her immobile 

H-“Dontou really think I would let myself be teased by you after all these years?”

hinami let her go she glared at both her and auto and walked out fast as she felt the tears pile up again. On her ride home she felt her phone constantly vibrate from calls and messages from both takizawa to acknowledge her and from Ayato, who knows why. After her train ride she took her time walking to her home where no one waited for her. She was 3 houses away when she noticed a dark blue haired boy standing I front of her house. It was Ayato. She walked to her gate and stood still while she looked for her keys

A-“Hinami about today I’m re-“

H-“ just shut up we both know your not and the way you came out looking proud makes me REALLY believe you.”

A”...”

H-“ Just leave.”

as she unlocked her gate and reached for her pocket to put them away she felt something embrace her from behind. It was warm,big,and soft. 

A-“I-I love you Hinami.”

H-“ W-Why is this some dirty joke?” She said with a shaky voice

A-“When we were kids I remember after you left I felt guilty. I was never able to to tell you how I felt back then and now that I had the chance I screwed up. So please give me a chance.”

all Hinami could do was cry and bring her hand sup to grab his. He felt the cold tears fall on his hand. What he did next would decide whether she forgave him or not Ayato turned Hinami around and hugged her. He felt her tense up and took that chance to steal something from her. A kiss.

he leaned in to kiss her and all she felt was sadness her eyes wide opened slowly fell onto his and closed shut.

to be continued 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change the amount of chapters there are but will definitely finish the story by Friday. Also I tried to make this chapter longer with a bit more details


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I was typing so fast that I misspelled a bunch of words so I’m sorry if somethings confused you.
> 
> Anyway I’m going to try and make this a little more detailed
> 
> (My cousin did the dirty work 👌)

_He stole something from her that she didn’t expect.Hinami’s first kiss was with the boy she liked for 3 years._

 

Ayato turned Hinami around and laid his lips against hers. He immediately noticed her body let loose a little and realized she opened her mouth up. He slipped his tongue in and started exporting hers. Hinami for a moment forgot what had happend. While she was kissing him she thought to her self...

”If he had sex with those girls at the party then that means he....” She said this as she pulled away from him trying to catch her breathe. “ You... how can you kiss me! I mean you did those girls you... kissed them.” She said this with a desperate voice almost at the brink of crying. 

Ayato looked at her and realized she was red. He knew that his sudden confession didn’t help him, but he hoped it was enough to get through to her. “Look Hinami. I’m really really really sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

H-“ then why... why did you pretend to confess to me. That hurt ya’know.” 

A-“ That part wasn’t fake it was real. Ever since we were 12 I’ve loved you always have and ALWAYS WILL.”

in her head she thought to herself “Why...why am I giving into him so easily? Why do I feel happy whenever I’m with him?”

A-“Tomorrow is Sunday. Why don’t we go work on our project at the library, and then we can go to the movies or maybe to the amusement park.”

as he said this the twinkle in her eyes that had faded away slowly returned. “F-Fine I’ll see you tomorrow. But don’t you dare ignore my messages... or I’m really going to be mad!”

as she said this they both hug each other as hard as they can and depart with a slight forehead touch.~ It was the next day. Hinami woke up at 10 am realizing that maybe staying up late reading manga until 3am was a bad idea. She got up brushed he teeth and instead of showering she filled her bath with warm water and took a dip. As she took in the water she planned out how they should construct a story for there project. After getting out of the tub she ate fried eggs and cleaned her house a little to pass the time. At around 1:30 pm she sent Ayato a message.

To Ayato Kirishima 1:32pm

 Hello. Just want to let you know that I’m getting ready just Incase you forgot about today. Well I guess I’ll meet you at the library at 3:30 bye~

To Ayato 

Ayato woke up excited to start his day first he decided to eat, clean his room and then work out. Ayato usually worked out with the windows closed but today he opened them wide and blasted some music. He did some pull ups, chin ups, push ups, lifted some weights, and worked in his biceps. When he checked his phone before showering he noticed a message from and hour ago. He saw who it was from and replied sending a picture along with it.

To Hinami Fueguchi 2:17pm 

 Sorry for responding late I was working out. Anyways I’m just going to shower and I’ll meet you at the train at 3. So you you them

 picture.pdf.39

The picture he decided to send would either make him regret it later or thank the lord she liked it.

Back to Hinami

When Hinami was just about to put her high-top shoes on to match he black skirt and white button up top she felt her phone vibrate through her bag. It was from the infamous Ayato. When she read the message she saw the word “work out” and instantly imagined Ayato sweaty with no shirt on. She noticed there was a picture attached to the message and when she opened the file it made her wan to pass out. It was a picture of Ayato no shirt on exposing his waste up. He was sweating and the killer part was that he was passing his hand through his damp hair. She felt like going to heave but remembered she was going to meet him at the train station.

fastforward to 2:53pm

Ayato was just getting into the station when he noticed a small pale figure with ALOT of exposed skin waiting for him. He starred for a moment in order to try and burn this image into his brain. He snapped out of it as the sound of the train getting closer screeched and he walked up to her.

A-“Ah sorry I kept you waiting. Le-Lets go.” He said nervously with a flushed face

it took hinami a moment to respond since she couldn’t stop remembering that picture from earlier 

H-“Um yea let’s go.”

When they got to the library they studied and Hinami realized Ayato was having trouble understand some words she was saying. She stared at him for a few seconds taken by the cute confused expression on his face. Another hour passed and they decided it was best they demise there study session tomorrow. As they were walking Ayato broke the silence 

A-“If you want we can rent a few movies and go back to my place and watch them, since it’s already late.” His tone made him sound embarrassed but he also had a little pride in it

H-“S-Sure. I mean that doesn’t sound bad as long as we can buy some snacks.”

A-“Of course. Also maybe we can start to hang out a little during school this week and catch up you know for old times.”

she looked at him a little confused trying to figure out if he was asking her out or just saying for the hell of it.

H-“Sure! As long as you don’t bring any of your gang friends.”

A-“Alright then didn’t plan to either ways.”

Since the train didn’t pass in another 45 minutes they decided to spend 15 minutes renting movies and 15 to decide which snacks they would buy. When they got on the train they sat down and realized that it would probably be dark by the time they get off. Ayato decided that he would do something that he has never done with another girl before. He put his arm around her and brought her in leaning his head to the side to rest on hers. Hinami shocked for his actions turned red and fisted her hands. After a few minutes passed she decided to put her hand on his thigh were his hand laid and lock it between her fingers. They looked like a couple and acted like one.

”Succes.” Ayato thought to himself hoping hinami would do something back

After the ride they walked to The Kirishima s house and didn’t separate there hands from one another. When they walked in Ayato yelled

”Hey dumb Aneki you home?!” 

There was no response. In his head he was relieved but also worried that his sister was with some one he didn’t like.

Ayato grabbed Hinami’s hand without saying a word and walked her up to his room. Ayato closed the door and threw the snacks on his bed.

A-“Alright let’s see what movie should we watch?”

H-“ Why don’t we watch this one!”

hinami picked up the movie that had a cover of two people kissing in the rain. It was a R rated romance movie and by the look of it Ayato didn’t really like romance movies. But for the sake of the girl he loves he nodded in acceptance and put the disk in his dvr. After 1hour of the movie they stumbled up a weird sex scene that came out. They both flushed at the thought that they were alone and that they were watching this together. Hinami looked at the corner of her eye and saw Ayato distracted. She took the chance to grab his hand and lean against his shoulder. He bolted in surprise since he was so focused in the steamy seen.

H-“ Um remember how you told me you...l-loved me yesterday?”

A-“Yea?”

H-“Did you mean it? Because honestly I thought I was the only one who felt that way.”

there was an always silence. The only thing you can here was the wet kisses from the movie and that definitely didn’t make the moment better.

Ayato lifted his hand up to Hinami’s cheek and caressed it slowly 

A-“Yea.i didn’t say that... and I meant every word I said. I love you that’s why if you love me back then I’ll stop doing what I do.”

she knew that he meant it. She couldn’t think about not believing him because when they were small and Ayato meant something he flicked his hair and he would touch her cheek.They both moves there faces closer and for the first time they shared the first kiss that they both agreed to. Hinami thought that it was a dream but by the way Ayato pulled from the waste on top of him made her feel like she was flying to heaven.

For 5 minutes they shared a steamy wet kiss. Only taking breaks for a few seconds to catch there breathes. Ayato took the risk and decided to stick his tongue in her mouth and explore every nook and cranny of her mouth. Ayato felt her hips and hands tremble with pleasure as a soft moan slipped out of her mouth. 

A-“Um are you fine... with you know... doing this.”

H-“I’m fine. A-All I want to do is be with you.” She said this showing the most sincere smile she can make.

Ayato without saying a word grabbed her waste tighter and turned them around not breaking their kiss. This time it was she who was under him.

 

To he continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading Thursday since I have more time on my hands


	5. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of weird coming up with ideas but me and my cousin figured it out. Well enjoy

_They both held each other as tight as they good so that the moment could last forever.As they get more into it Hinami makes a sudden confession._

Ayato flipped themselves so that Hinami can be under him yet he did it so they wouldn’t break the kiss.Ayato pins her down grabbing her hands and putting them on top of her head. He pushes his knee between hers trying to seperate them and rub he lady area. After succeeding Ayato breaks there kiss and starts moving himself lower and lower kissing her jaw, her neck leaving hickeys, and her collar bone. He pushes himself up and literally rips his shirt of instead of taking his time to unbutton it. She stares and him and can feel the blood rush to her cheeks. He pulls her up so that he can get rid of her skin tight top that was in the way. Since he shirt was tucked in her skirt she helped him by ripping the buttons of and letting him undress her himself. 

A-“You look beautiful” he says this avoiding her eyes.

H-“Thanks. It’s hard to believe that after 5 years we would do something like this.”

A-“Do you...trust me?” He says doubting her a bit

H-“Actually before we keeping going I want to say something.” She lowers he head feeling like she can have a heart attack at any minite

A-“What’s wrong?”

H-“I’m....” a few moments pass until she blurs it out “I’m a virgin.” She shuts her eyes thinking he would make fun of her for not having experience. Instead the opposite happends

A-“U-umm... it’s fine I mean I’ll try to be as gental as I can then. But tell me if it hurts at any moment.” 

H-“Yea. I trust you.”

Ayato grabs Hinami and places her on top of him and starts to unzip her skirt. As Hinami kicks her skirt of being left in only panties and a white bra, she feels something big and hard against her between her thighs. 

“a-ah” She moans not realizing it

”s-sorry did it surprise you.” 

“I’m fine” she tells him shaking as he slowly rubs his bulge between her thighs.

Ayato layes her back on the bed while he quickly took his pants of being left in only boxers. Hinami took her bra off while Ayato took her panties off. They both stared at each other until Ayato put his hand between her thighs and slowly rubbed her wet place. She felt something almost immediately as she tossed her head back and curled her toes

”A-Ayato!” She moaned 

“W-wait don’t rub ahh... so quickly.” Hinami said this as she was being cut off by her own moans. 

“I’m going to put my finger in so you can get used to the feeling.”

”um.. ok” she said before she cried out a load moan “a-ahh! Ayato!”

Ayato managed to slip in two fingers at once and he slowly started twisting and rubbing his fingers trying to figure out her weak spots and make her moan his name more. Ayato realized that she was slowly starting to get used to it so he risked it and started increasing his speed in his hand churning Hinami’s insides. He also leans forwards towards her breast and starts to nibble and leave hickeys all over her chest.

”mmh... ahhh... ahh... Aya-to wait I feel something burning in my stomach!” She pants the last few words out

”It’s fine come from me. I want to hear your moans more so don’t hold back.” He says this while he looks at her with a smirk on his face.

Ayato starts picking up the pace and noticed she starts to move in the same rhythm as his hand. He gets close to her face and nibbles on her ear until she suddenly arches her back and moan out load- “A-Ayato.... fuah... some-ahh- thing is coming... ahh ahhh ... AYATO!” She moans and Ayato suddenly feel Hinami tighten up and squeeze his fingers.

a-“did that feel good, Hina?”

h-“*pant pant* yeah I-It did.”

a-“Then... I think your ready for the next thing.” He says this with a dumb looking smirk on his face

Ayato takes his boxers of leaving his big throbbing dick exposed. He grabs her hand and places it on his dick so that she can feel it before he put that huge thing in her.

”Ok now just relax and breathe. Tell me if it hurts to much.” He says sounding a little impatient 

she nods her head and try’s to relax and wraps her arms around his back. Ayato guides himself to her slit and slowly but also quickly pushes himself into her. For a moment he stopped because he couldn’t keep moving since it was tight. But then in a quick push forced himself into her and leaned over hinami trying to comfort her.

”a-yato... I-i can feel you... in my stomach.” She says this with a shaky voice

”t-try to relax I’m going to start moving.” He says this panting like a wild animal

ayato starts thrusting his dick into Hinami and starts to pick up his pace as she starts to move in sync with him

-“your-so...tight... and it feels... to damn good!” Ayato says this groaning 

“a-Ayato.... it feels...ahh-fuah-to good for me...ahh... too!” She said this while her nails were digging into his back

As Ayato started thrusting into her move violently she started leaving scratches and marks of her nails moving around his back and digging into it. Since she was grabbing onto him so tightly he decided to grab both her hands and pin them on top of her head. This made Hinami feel everything a lot more since she was rendered immobile.

H-“YATO...AYATO!! It feels... ahhh mmh... to good!!” She yells estactialy as he gets motivated to move more.

A-“Hina... I’m almost there just a bit more.”

H-“Me... too I’m co-!” She was cut off by Ayato kissing her viciously slipping her tongue and biting her lip. With a single and intense thrust Ayato comes inside of Hinami as she squeezes his hands. The two were panting as if they had just ran non-stop. Ayato laid next to Hinami and pulled her into his grip. She kissed his broad chest and wrapped her small slender arms around him. 

He whispers in her ear “ that was intense. I didn’t know you can yell so much! And man yo-“ he was cut off by Hinami covering his mouth and looking at him all flustered.

h-“next time we do it don’t say that afterwards. It’s embarrassing.”

ayato leans to her ear and ask a question with a agreeable answer 

“Hina? While you be my girlfriend?” He asks with a pleading voice

”isn’t it too late to ask that since we did it already? But if you want s definite answer then yes.”

”And one more thing... I love you Ayato!” She says this as they both lean into each other to kiss.

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add a lot of smut so It can be more steamy 
> 
> Dirty work was made by cousin


	6. Hidden Features

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *claps* here we go!

It _was Monday the day after Hinami and Ayato slept together for the first time. When they both woke up they panicked to try and figure out how to hide there hickeys and scratches._

 

It was Monday morning and sadly the teens had to go back to school. They would have forgotten if it wasn’t for Ayato’s regular weekda alarm. The first one to wake up was Hinami since she could here the alarm from a mile away. She checks her phone to see that it was 6:57am. Usually the train at this hour is packed with people and takes about an hour to get to school. She quickly woke Ayato up and told him to get dress while she ran to her house to get her uniform shirt.

(the skirt she had on was her uniform skirt)

Ayato was still half asleep so Hinami wanted to take the chance and sneak out while she can when she felt a warm arm pull her down. Ayato whispers to Hinami 

“Come on can’t you just where a jacket to cover your shirt? That way we can sleep at least 10 more minutes.” He pleaded her to wait a little longer for the teen she agreed and after 10 mi it’s woke him up

After Ayato got changed they quickly walked to the station and got on the bus. Hinami being the saint she is becomes worried and Nudges Ayato “ How am I suppose to cover up these hickeys?! I have P.E today so I have to change clothe!”

Ayato glamced at Hinami and grabbed her chin tilting her head, “Do you know why those hickeys are there? Because you were so into it last night you wouldn’t let go.” He said with a smirk on his face

hinami looked at Ayato and sighed holding back her laughter. Hinami knew that she also left her own marks and those marks were on his back. When she was clinging to him she dug he nails in so hard that when she scratched him it left marks that would take time to heal. They arrive at school with 10 minutes to spare. Before walking there own directions Ayato yells out to Hinami 

A-“I’ll see during lunch at the yard!” 

H-“Alright see you later!” She says this showing him a smile that shined brighter then the sun

the first class they had was math, p.e., and literature. After math Hinami got nervous walking into the locker room because she knew that if she took her shirt off, that she would expose all the marks Ayato left behind. She got her shirt and put it on in the bathroom.thinking she was safe she walked out to put her shorts on. Suddenly she gets a tap on the shoulders and a girl named Miza says

M-“ have you seen your leg! There’s a bruise on it!” 

H-“ huh! Where!”

after seeing the so called “bruise” she realized Ayato left a mark on her leg too. 

She looks at Miza and says

”Thank you! I’ll try and cover it up right now. Bye!”

Miza walks out and Hinami is left alone to try and figure out other places there can be hickeys.

To Ayato

Ayato was opening his locker to take his clothe out when Naki suddenly puts his arm around him

N-“Yo! Ayato whatcha been up to I didn’t hear from ya at all last night. Whass up?”

A-“Nothing that should matter to a retard like you. Leave me alone I gotta change!”

As Naki stepped back and say Ayato take his shirt of he noticed somethings on his back

”Yo Ayato. Whatcha do last night that has your back all messed up huh?” Naki says laughing 

Ayato turns around and looks in the mirror. He noticed tons of a brat he’s and slight hickeys on his chest and neck. At first he didn’t think much of it since he had some from other girls before. But this time it was different since he was actually dating a girl not just fucking them.

He smirked and looked at Naki

A-“There not much, they came from my girlfriend.”

N-“WHAT! Black Rabbit has a girlfriend!”

A-“Yea but of course you wouldn’t know what it feels like to be with a girl since you can’t get one.”

Since Ayato finished changing he walked out and left Naki surprised yet curious to see who it was. As Ayato I walking into the field he sees Hinami hesitating so walk out the hall. He sneaks behind her and scares her by pulling her from the waste. She yelps out loud and all Ayato could do was laugh.

A-“Hey Hina one question?”

H-“Yea?”

A-“Just how good was the sex last night to leave marks like these behind?”

ayato turns around and lifts his shirt up to expose his marks. She stares and without thinking she slaps his but and receives the cutest reaction of Ayato jumping.

A-“Whatever I guess now we’re even since I left a bunch of hickeys on you.”

H-“Ayato don’t say that out loud!” She looks at him revealing her crimson colored cheeks.

A-“Anyway see ya outside.” He kisses her in the cheek and walks out

Hinami follows after Ayato and goes to the benches. The p.e teacher Nishik and Yomo say that there classes are going to practice playing baseball for half the class. Then they would choose the best 10 players and compete against each other. Since the field was small Yomo’s class practiced first for 45 minutes. (Ayato is in Yomo’s class) Yomo separates his class into two groups of ten. The first group passed and in Hinami’s mind they were amazing since she was never really a sports person. The next group was Ayato’s. He decided to go fifth just to see how everyone else played. 

Y-“Alright Kirishima your up.”

A-“Tch” Ayato didn’t want to play since in his mind he knew that as long as they hand him they would win. And of course all was said and done. Ayato got into position and as the ball flew at him he hit it as hard as he could talking it out of bounds.

In her head Hinami thought,”Wow he really is strong!” Hinami’s cheeks flushed a little bit because the sight of her boyfriend running as his hair flipped was to cute! Ayato made a home run and looked at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. Next class was Nishikis class. Before they started he asked if anyone has every played baseball. No would have expected that Hinami would have raised her hand. Everyone else was to shy. 

N-“Alright Fueguchi when did you start playing?”

H-“ I was 13 so 4 years ago.”

N-“Were you in any teams?”

H-“The after school baseball team. I was the only girl in the team.”

N-“Alright you’ll go 5 in the first group.”

Hinami was sent to the bench Ayato was sat at and walked to the highest bleacher. At first they didn’t say anything but Ayato broke the silence with a laugh

A-“You’ve played baseball before?”

H-“Umm you heard?”

A-“Yea just make sure to not brake your nail, while grabbing the bat.”

H-“Just you watch I’m going to make the ball go to the moon and back!”

as she finished talking to him Nishik waved at her to come down. Instead of steadily walking down the bleachers. She jumped off them in one single attempt. He stared at her and laughed. Even though he didn’t show it he believed in her. Hinami walked and put herself in position. The pitcher was Mado and as she saw Hinami she told her that she wasn’t gonna hold back her pitch. Hinami nodded and flared at Akira. As she through the ball Hinami swung the bat the no ones expecctations and through it out of bounds.

Naki leaned over to Ayato and told him

N-“Damn Ayato! You got an amazing girlfriend!”

Ayato didn’t respond to him all he did was pay attention to her throw the bat and run. Ayato slightly blushed because of Hinami’s hair flipping as she ran and the way her body bounced was even better for him. After she made it to home base she threw herself on the floor to take a breathe. Nishik walked up to her and said

N-“Alright kid what else can you do? Can you pitch and play bases?”

H-“Yeah.” She said catching her breathe

N-“Alright lets we you do both right now!”

Hinami got up walked to pitch first. She pitched and make no mistake the ball she threw were intense yet fast at the same time. Of course for the next person she lowered the intensity. Then she went to base. She was even better then the other player at catching the ball then letting it go past her. She caught everyone’s ball and by the end of it she was flushed pink and sweating like crazy.

N-“Alright kid, go take a brake your gonna be one of our players!”

H-“Um ok!”

Hinami walked to the bleachers and immediately sat down. Ayato stares at her and just the thought of the swear going down her back made him say something that almost made her scream

A-“I thought that after last night, you would be tired today.” 

Hinami elbowed Ayato’s stomach and covered his mouth. She didn’t realize that she pushed him back.

A-“Calm down  it was a joke. Anyways after school let’s go to your place and watch a movie.”

hinami flinched and flushed as she asked “Just... watch a movie?”

”Unless you want to do something else?”he said laughing at her face

Instead of responding she leaned and his shoulder and grasped his hand. The classes played baseball but ended up tying. They did Rock Paper Scissors and Nishiki’s class won. At the end of the day Hinami usually goes home with Ayato, but today she wasn’t at the gate of the school. When Ayato went to go look for her at the class they just had he was surprised to find Hinami sleeping on her desk. Ayato carefully picked her up and carried her. Instead of talking the train her called a cab.

After 2 hours Hinami finally woke up. She sat up and realized she was in Ayato’s bed. She called for his name and heard a response from the bathroom

A-“I’m showering I’ll be out in a moment!”

H-“Ok I’ll wait!”

she laid back down and saw Ayato’s hoodie on the bed. She put it on and curled into bed with it. Maybe some features about them weren’t bad

To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bit more to try and include somethings that I couldn’t before


	7. outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I made it short so I can include the rest in the next

_Fast forward to Sunday.The two haven’t been able to hang out due to finals coming up. Hinami amd Ayato decide to have a study session, but something happens that resolves into little work being done._

 

It was Sunday afternoon.Hinami was heading out of her house to walk to Ayato’s place. She stopped half way along her walk to see Ayato heading to her house

H-“Hey. I was just about to go to your house.”

A-“I was on my way to pick you up. Guess we can head to my house now.”

H-“Ok but before can we buy some snack? Pleaseee!”

A-“... Fine. But don’t get too much either!”

After a quick stop at the store they reached Ayato’s place and went to his room. Instead of taking out his books Ayato signals Hinami to lay down next to him. She give him a weird look and glares at his back pack. Ayato avoided that gaze and kept patting his bed u til she gave in and threw herself into his arms.

H-“I thought this was suppose to be a study session today?”

A-“Come on! We can study later! Right now let’s just stay like this.”

Hinami knew that if they stayed like that then one thing would lead to the other and they would end up having sex. After a few minutes of silence Ayato pulls Hinami’s chin up in order to capture her lips. At first she refused but after a few seconds of struggling Ayato manages to slip in his tongue and capture hers. She ran her hand through his hair and he pulled her closer to him.

H-“*gasp* Ayato... we need to study!”

A-“Come on Hinami! We haven’t seen each other in a week and all you want to do is study!”

H-“But we have to! If we study right now then we can spend the rest of the time to-together.”

A-“And what do I get as a prize after words if I decide to study?” Ayato says this in a cunning voice

H-“Uh... if you study, then maybe we can... to know... kiss and do it.” Hinami lowers her head to cover her flushed face

A-“Alright fine! Let’s study!”

Ayato springs out of his bed and takes out his book. Hinami looks at him and shows a bright smile. They both decided to study for there literature exam since they both have to work together. After an hour Ayato flicks Hinami’s head and says

A-“Can we finish already? We have studied enough. We can study tomorrow during school too!”

H-“But... we-“ she was cut off by Ayato getting up and pinning her down to the floor.

A-“Either we finish right now or...” he leans to her ear “I can make you want to finish. Your choice” 

She instantly flushed hearing his voice and responds “F-fine. Let’s watch a movie.”

They get up and bicker about which movie they should watch. After deciding on a scary movie they open their snack and lay down next to each other. 20 minutes into the movie and Hinami was terrified. She kept clinging the the bed sheets and flinching every time there was a jump scare that she made the bed shake. Another 20 minutes pass and Ayato puts his hand over her and brings her close to him. 

A-“You should be fine now. So don’t keep squealing!”

H-“Thanks Ayato.” She lays her hand and head on his just and keep watching. 

There were 30 minutes left of that movie and Hinami was getting bored. When she repositions her hand she feels Ayato’s chest and abs. She rubs his stomach and moves closer to him. Ayato looks at Hinami confused and continues watching the movie. She realizes he doesn’t notice her hint and takes a risk.

She gets up not moving for a few seconds. Ayato looks at her confused and before he can say anything she leans over him and sits ontop of him. They look at each other for a few minutes before she leans forwards and kisses him. Ayato wraps his arms around her back and hold her tightly. After 3 minutes of making out, they seperate to catch there breathes. Ayato sits up and Hinami can feel a bulge between her thighs. He pushes her back and whispers in her ear.

A-“Bad move there. You just awakened a beast.” He starts nibbling on her ear

H-“ahh... al-alright! Let’s see what... this beast can do.”

 


	9. Making it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t added a chapter in a while  
> Sooo many things came up that kept me busy  
> Anyway enjoy!

They both fell for each other. All they could do is give in to there desires and make it out.

A-“I’m coming in...” 

H-“nngh..ahh!” She moans with pleasure 

The two teens indulge in each other’s warmth for a while. Ayato had been waiting to do it with her again for a while so time was a no holds bar. He rapidly increases his pace and starts thrusting harder and faster. Hinami was in a trance. It felt completely different from the other times they had done it. 

H-“A-Ayato...your-nngh-rou-“ She was cut off by her own moan.

A-“Sorry..it’s been a while... since we had done it. So prepare yourself.” He barely managed to saw that before catching his breathe. 

Ayato about to reach his climax pulls Hinami up from her waist before thrusting vigorously one more time before they both call out each other’s name.

~fast forward to 2 weeks before graduation~

H-“Crap!! Where did I leave my notebook?! I can’t afford to lose it now!”

Hinami was stressing out. She needed to study for her make it or break it test taking place tomorrow. Not 5 minutes later Hinami remembers that she had left it in the library at school. She rapidly grabs her keys and dashed out the door leaving her jacket behind. She didn’t realize it at first but it was actually pretty cold considering that it was just the start of winter. At the moment the adrenaline rush she had didn’t make her notice how under dress she was for the weather. (She was wearing a tank top and shorts) She finally arrives at the last stop for the train and goes running out the doors pushing people on her way. 

Hinami finally arrives inside the school and decides to catch her breathe before she kept running. In the distance she here’s a faint but familiar voice

”Hey! Whatcha doing here so late after school? I thought you were going home to study?”

when hinami looks up it was Seidou Takizawa. One of her close friends. 

“Takizawa! Nothing I was just here to pick up my notebook that I forgot! Anyway I’ll be one my way see ya!” She says about to take off when Takizawa tells her one more thing

”Haha! Alright later then! Oh one more thing, you’ll be surprised to see who’s here studying right now! Well peace!” He says before dashing away

hinami stares at the floor for a moment before continuing to the library. She thinks to her self who this person could be. She finally makes it to the library. At first it didn’t really stand out to her but once she made it to the 2nd floor where she left her notebook she saw a familiar face. 

H-“A-Ayato?” She questions

The person sitting in front of her was Ayato Kirishima. Scared by the sudden voice he heard he snapped from his concentration and jolted his head up. 

A-“Oh! It you Hina! Why are you here I thought you left? And what’s with that outfit?”

H-“ahh..um this is well.” Shes at a loss of words “Notebook! I came to pick up my notebook!” She says this avoiding the other questions.

A”Well if that’s all then let’s go home together!” He says practically yelling

They walk out of the school and walk to the train station. While they waited for the train Hinami took a moment to regret not bringing a jacket with her especially with this weather. Ayato looks at the corner of his eye and sees Hinami shacking like crazy as if she was an earthquake. He sighs and takes his jacket and scarf off and puts it on her. She looks at him with a confused yet embarrassed face and then lowers her face. Ayato was blushing that even his ears turned red. After he puts the scarf on her he hugs her as tight as he can so they can both warm up.

A-“DONT get the wrong idea. Your just to under dressed for this weather so I thought I’d warm you up.” 

H-“mm... Th-thanks.” She says as she grabs his arm

After they get of the train they walk to there homes and while the walk they talk to each other about there test. Ayato decides to drop Hinami off but as she says goodnight to him he tugs her arm and pulls her chin up.

H”umm.. what’s wrong...?!” She says embarrassed 

Ayato instead of responding leans down and kisses her on the lips. Hinami jolts and then relaxes to his kiss. She kisses him back and they don’t seperate until they both run out off breathe. After Ayato looks at Hinami with a smirk and says...

A”Goodnight little hina. Don’t over work yourself for me ok.” He pats her head and walks away

after Hinami rushes inside she throws herself on her bed and burrows her red face into the pillows. “Damnit Ayato! That’s not playing fair!” Instead of studying she thinks about him until she falls asleep.

~One week later they get there numbers to see if they pass~

The bell rang and before you knew it every 3rd year student ran to the board to look for there number. Hinami and Ayato were both one of those students in the crowd Hinami was desperately trying to find her number. After 10 minutes of looking she finally finds her number. She glances over at Ayato who was looking at his phone. She hits his arm and says

H-“Did you find your number?” She says nervously

A-“Who knows! Let’s just say if we found our number at the same time. Ready?”

H-“Alright!” 

Ayato counts down and at the same time the two say

A&H-“Yes!”

she look at each other shocked and Hinami jumps at Ayato hugging him by the neck. Ayato grabs her waist and pulls her up. The day finally arrives where they would walk the stage. As they called hinamis name she glances at ayato and shows him a sincere smile. After they called Ayatos name she yells cheering for him. After the event They walk up to each other and hug. They took pictures with there friends and with their siblings.

As they walked home together it finally hit them. What would happen between them what college are they going to. Are they still going to be together. They both sit down and Hinami breaks the silence and says

H-“So. I decided to go to Kami. Since it’s not far from here I thought it would be nice.”

Ayato didn’t respond before he starts shaking. Hinami grabs his hand before moving his hair out of his face. He was slightly crying but laughing.

A-“Geez you had me worried for a second. I thought you were going far away. I also decided to go there way back when. Doesn’t this mean we can stay together.”

Hinami stares at Ayato in the eyes before realizing she was crying. “You jerk you had me worried thinking you were going to go far!”

A-“Like hell I’d ever leave you. Because...” he says blushing” I-i want to stay with you for-forever...” after he finishes his last word he looks away blushing

Hunamj can’t help but giggle a little before saying “Yea. I want to stay with you too Ayato!” 

Ayato looks at Hinami and they both lean in to kiss each other. 

~ one year later ~ 

*Ring ring ri* the alarm was stopped by a big hand that threw it to the floor. 

A figure slowly sits up and yawns while still half asleep. The person was Ayato Kirishima a First year college student. As he rubs his eyes he looks over to his right side and sees the sheets muffled. 

A-“Where did she go?” He whispers

”Ayato! Get up you’re going to be late!” A feminine yet high pitched voice calls out to him almost yelling. It was Hinami Fueguchi his girlfriend. They both decided to move I together once they started college. It’s been more that a year now since then. 

A-“Hina... come here for a second.” He pleaded 

she walks over to him and as she was about to speak he pulls her arm and tossed her to his side. Surprised yet amused she giggles and almost yells

H-“Ayato! Stop it already. If you don’t wake up your gonna miss your first class.” She says as she try’s to wiggle out of his arms

A-“If I remember you weren’t telling me to stop last night now we’re you?” He says with a smirk on his face. “Come on let’s have a free day and relax.”

Hinami sighs and says blushing “ I-if you get up and get to your class on time... then I’ll reward you later.” She looks at the clock and almost yells 

A-“ALRIGHT FINE! You better not forget. You should hurry to your gonna be late!” He jolts our of bed and after they eat breakfast they both go running to school. As they reach there class they looks at each other and at the same time say

”See ya!” With Happiness.

As they go there seperate ways Hinami thinks to her self “Who knew that we would go from childhood friends to lovers?” As she arrives at her class she takes a seat and as she waits for class to start she looks at her hand and sees the shiny ring in it. (Ayato proposed to her 5 months ago.) As she remembers that night she looks up and thinks to her self “ I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you my dear.”

 

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story I plan on making another one very soon and other types of stories with other characters 
> 
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn’t to bad and that you await this first I’m going to try to finish this with at least 5-7 looooong chapters so I hope you look forward to this 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
